


Morning After

by Kaiielle



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I want to label this as lime but who even refers to lime as lime anyway, I'm using Luciel instead of Seven's real name, Jumin and MC are in a relationship and wanted to....... experiment, Maybe I'll write the smut part later????, Multi, Safe Sane and Consensual, Who remembers what lime is??? Let me know in the comment section below, implied threesome, lol kiddies grandma's just going to refer to borderline smut as lime ok, short and sweet, this is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiielle/pseuds/Kaiielle
Summary: "Oh, she definitely enjoyed herself."(Also known as the morning after the first time MC has a threesome with Jumin and Luciel.)





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> (A definitely not late) BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR THE AMAZING AYINVUI!!!! This girl is an amazing artist and deserves the world <3 Check her out on Instagram/Twitter as @ayinvui! 
> 
> Actual Author's Note: Please feel free to leave any comments/constructive criticism! I tried my best, I really did. That doesn't mean the errors disappeared. Oops. 
> 
> Another Author's Note: This is really short! I did that on purpose - I'm still learning and experimenting with writing smut, so I wrote what I could.

She woke up slowly that morning, fighting back the urge to just bury herself underneath the blankets and stay there for the rest of the day. 

Despite being a morning person at heart, she was having a difficult time waking up, and she knew - _she absolutely knew_ \- that her activities the night prior were the sole reason. Her hand drifted up towards a particularly sore area on her shoulder, and saw that it was a dark red mark, one that was just starting to turn into a marvelous hickey. She didn't doubt that there were more marks like this on her person, although she knew that they would be on more concealed areas. She blinked slowly, her eyes starting to adjust to the light in the room, and she smiled to herself when she found herself staring at the sleeping face of her lover, his normally hard features softened with sleep. His eyebrows furrowed, his mouth slightly gaped open, light snores coming from his mouth. She fought back a giggle, and reached out to smooth the hair away from his forehead, only slightly flinching when he stirred in his sleep. 

Suddenly, she felt an arm wrap around her torso, and she was reminded of the third presence in their massive bed. Skin touched skin, and she faintly remembered how tired they'd been the night before, that they just fell asleep naked. 

_So that's why I'm aching more than usual after sex,_ she thought to herself, as Luciel Choi pulled her closer to him, the flat planes of his chest pressing against her back. The memories of last night came to her in a rush of euphoria, and she felt herself melt comfortably against him. Although it was impossible for her to remember _all_ of last night's experiences, she vividly recalled two pairs of lips travelling up and down her body, their moans and their hands, and the _immeasurable_ pleasure she'd felt over, and over, and _over_ again in the arms of these two gentlemen. 

"It looks like you had a great sleep, my love." 

Her eyes opened at the sound of Jumin's voice, and she looked over at him to see him smiling at her, a slight mischievous (albeit drowsy) glint in his dark eyes. She smiled back at him. "It looks like you did too, my dearest." 

Jumin inched closer towards her, maneuvering himself so that he could hold her against him without pulling her too far away from Luciel. He made a face as the hacker's hands made contact with his bare skin, and she couldn't help but giggle. "I'm going to have to get used to him more often, aren't I?" Jumin mused, although he didn't seem like he was completely against it. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the top of her head; his usual good morning kiss. She used the lull in the conversation to think about the exciting night before, at the stark contrast between her two lovers last night.

Jumin had been intense and passionate as usual, and if anything, was fueled on even more by the third person present. Luciel was as passionate as he was in bed as he was about hacking and trolling, and she knew for sure that the red mark on her shoulder was from him in particular. She'd been apprehensive at first, having no experience with the redhead in bed, but Luciel proved that he was an expert at adapting to the situations he was in. 

"You two are very noisy in the morning," Luciel complained, burying his face in her hair. She squeaked, feeling his hot breath against her neck. Jumin watched, only slightly amused as he saw Luciel's molten gold eyes stare at him from behind her head. "And yes, Mr. Han - _please_ start getting used to seeing God 707 in your bed, in all his naked glory!" 

Jumin spared a glance at the young woman sandwiched in between them, and remained impassive. "Of course - that _is_ if the lovely lady enjoyed herself last night." 

Finding herself suddenly the center of the attention (quite literally), she squirmed uncomfortably in their arms. "Well - uhm - I - I certainly didn't find it _un_ -enjoyable," she said, blushing a dark crimson as she was suddenly reminded the image of two heads between her legs. The tension in the room was slowly starting to build up, the apprehension and _need_ so strong she could practically taste it. 

As if he could read her mind, Jumin smirked. "Mmm, that sounds quite ambiguous, love." He slowly released his hold on her, shifting her body so that she was flat on her back between the two of them. "Luciel, what does that sound like to you?" 

Picking up quickly, Luciel grinned mischievously, his hand drifting down her abdomen, lingering in some places as he whispered in her ear. "It sounds like she thoroughly enjoyed herself, Jumin." She fought back a moan as she felt his tongue dart out to taste her earlobe. 

"I came to the same conclusion," Jumin said, lowering his head so he could press lingering kisses against her forehead, down to her cheek, and at the corner of her lips. She inhaled sharply as she felt one of Jumin's hands encircle her breast, his index finger tantalizingly hovering over her exposed nipple. She whimpered, arching her back to give him more of her. Jumin's eyes darkened, and he gave her one last kiss before trailing kisses down her neck. "Yes, she definitely enjoyed herself." 

Luciel chuckled as he mirrored Jumin's actions, exchanging between kisses and playful nips as he went from her earlobe to her neck, to her collarbone. "Let's see if she's enjoying herself now-" Her breath hitched as she felt Luciel's hand ghost down towards her vulva, his index finger sliding from her clit and into her folds easily. He hummed happily, kissing his way down her body. "Oh, she's definitely liking this." Jumin, on the other hand, was focusing his attention towards her breasts, his right hand massaging the breast that was not receiving attention from his mouth. 

Her head pressed back against the pillow, her senses going into overload as she felt their tongues, their hands, all over her. "It's... so early... in the morning," she gasped out, one of her hands gripping Jumin's wrist tightly, the other hand disappearing somewhere into Luciel's red locks. 

"No better way to start the morning," Jumin commented, looking up at her through lidded eyes. And even though words were failing her, she couldn't help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really want to delve deep into details regarding their arrangement - I just wanted a 'post-threesome' fic, with some naughtiness involved. As for the actual arrangement, and the actual smut... maybe I'll write that in the future? Let me know if that's something that appeals to you! As always, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
